differentfandomcom-20200213-history
Air tribe
Air tribe is a nation with long history. Currently it is unknown how long is this history, because first time in history they appears only in 7 DP, when Water (nation) empire allowed them to be independent. Before this event it is like a 'black hole'. They bend Airbending. Air tribe is not actually a tribe. They're more like a nomads, but they call themselves a tribe. Appearance Air nation people have brown hair. Their eyes are brown or grey. When you look in them you can see faith. Mostly they're long. Average height for males is 180 - 190 cm, for women 177 - 187 cm. They wear yellow, brown or grey clothes. History They don't have a history before 7 DP. After this year they had a land that they can call their own. In all their history there wasn't special events til year 85 TE, when Alichi Tri started a revolution in their land and destroyed The yellow council. Faith Air nation is only nation that don't got a Faith. On Eastern side of their lands there're more Water nation members, so Air tribe members believe to0 people from Air tribe that believe to the same gods as Water nation. There're aproximately 10 00 Water nation gods. Air tribe belive to chronicles. These chronicles say that Air tribe is come from a planet that is called Afiga. When this planet was taken by the dark power they escaped to Grom. These chronicles say that they were first race on Grom. Also these legends say that they had many heroes. For example - Alungor was a man that led Air tribe to Grom. He created a peaceful place for living them. Scientists say that only 3 - 7 % of these chronicles is truth. Culture Air tribe has an interesting culture. They often can celebrate for nothing. They don't have special celebrations, except what people call gift day. It's very smilar to Christmas. They gift presents to each other. Also they have many games and poems. This is only tribe, which don't have money sistem. They are most spiritual of all races. They often meditate. They're a race that live in harmony with nature. Political system Air tribe had a very interesting political system. Their leaders are monks. Leaders of their nation are called The yellow council. In this council there are four members. They're elected for one year. Each council represents one of four temples. They together leads their tribe. After 85 TE revolution it became a monarchy. Demography Geography Air tribe use to live in the Va'vidi continent. They lived separated from each other. There are only four cities in territory where their lived. *Rugitalita - The capital. *Feng Lang - Only city that ghasn't a specific reason that is founded by members of Air tribe. *Lung Tanar - A city created by the Water nation. *Furgan Tier - Only port in their territories. They lived in a mountainous continent. This continent had many regions. There are four major temples where young members of Air tribe taughts. These temples are: *Last Sun Temple *Northern Air Temple *Southern Air Temple *Eastern Air Temple Currently they live in Ahha'anaar. Category:Nations Category:Air tribe